This invention relates in general to the construction of heat exchangers and similar devices and in particular to a new and useful device for transferring heat through rows of tubes which have upper and lower headers and which extends vertically which includes means for shifting upwardly and downwardly so as to permit a falling motion and a sudden stopping thereof.